


B-team's Beach Day

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #LifeguardAU, Alternate Universe, B-team Beach Day, M/M, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: B-team is headed out for a beach day. Nico is headed out to work as a lifeguard. How will these two meet?





	B-team's Beach Day

**Levi POV**

Levi’s life was going great he had close knit group of friends that he could always count on, an amazing job that he loved and for once his love life wasn’t going to bad either. Levi had met this hot guy on Grindr and things were looking up, they hadn’t gone out on a date yet but he was sure that would be on the horizon. Levi was even more excited because him and his friends were going to the beach and the Seattle weather seemed like it was going to cooperate.

Casey yelled to everyone in the house they all share together, “okay guys ten minutes before we leave. Oh and Levi please don’t forget the sunscreen again because last time you were insufferable for days.”

Levi poked his head around the corner, “Okay first off I’m a little offended, secondly that sunburn really hurt, and third I just packed the sunscreen and it’s SPF 60 thank you very much, so sunburn for me today!” Before long everyone piled into Levi’s car and he cranked the tunes so they could sing along to everything from Spice Girls to Little Mix. Needless to say today was his day.

_________

**Nico POV**

As Nico shoved his phone in his backpack he smiled, he and the cute guy he had met online were texting most of the night. He knew he wanted to meet him, it was more a matter of when. Nico quickly shook his head to get himself out of his daze, he needed to go to work and be focused at work for that matter.

_________

**Levi POV**

When the crew got to the beach Casey and Taryn immediately dropped their stuff and ran for the water, while Dahlia and Levi stayed and set up the umbrella where they would stay for most of the day. After Levi made sure he had applied a sufficient amount of sunscreen he laid back on his towel and started soaking in the sun.

Dahlia was the first to break the comfortable silence, “So Levi, this guy you are texting, you gonna meet up with him soon?” Levi could see her eyebrows waggling under her sunglasses and Levi rolled his eyes before responding.

“I don’t know Dahlia, he is so hot, I just don’t know if I will ever measure up. Like it’s great when we talk, but what if he is disappointed when he meets me?”

“Nope, nope stop right there Levi. You are cute, funny, kind among so much more. If he is even the slightest bit disappointed in you than he is not worth you, you honestly are one of the best people I know.” Dahlia reassured Levi.

Unfortunately, it was that exact moment that Taryn and Casey where running over, each grabbing one of his arms pulling him towards the water. “Come on Levi it will be fun, we can play monkey in the middle with the ball now!” Taryn said. “Fine,” Levi reluctantly agreed. So the three of them went out into the water and started throwing the ball around. Levi was actually having fun, laughing along when he caught Taryn’s throw, making her the new monkey. Casey and Levi were pretty good keeping it away from Taryn.

___________

**Nico POV**

Nico got to the small lifeguard shack that they had at work and dropped his bag into his cubby and quickly changed into his bright red trunks and white tank. Nico surveyed the beach before going up to his chair? It was a rare cloudless, sunny day on Seattle so later this beach would be littered with people, luckily it was a weekday so right now the beach was relatively quite just about a dozen groups of people. Nico climbed up onto his chair and started scanning the beach he saw tons of people sunbathing, a sandcastle being built by a couple teenagers, he even saw a group of friends playing monkey in the middle, which also happened to be one of his favourite games to play with his friends too. After scanning the beach again making sure everyone was acting safe, Nico found his eyes settle on the three friends playing in the water, just as he was watching them the man closest to him threw the ball wicked hard and it zoomed past the fuzzy haired one. The curly haired man started to run for the ball unfortunately the ball was continuing to float away, dangerously close to where the sand bar dips off suddenly.

Nico grips the life preserver to his side and shoots out a couple of whistles hoping the man would stop running towards the ball. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case and he continued running through the water, Nico jumped down from his chair, yanked off his top and started wading into the water. If the man was swimming he wouldn’t be as affected by the sudden change in solid ground, but he continued to run through the water, Nico let off a few more warning whistles but they weren’t working and the man continued on his trajectory. Nico’s heart started to race, his body filling with adrenaline any second now the man would fall off the edge of the sand bar, Nico was already swimming toward him rushing past his friends and sure enough the next Nico stood up to assess the scene the man’s head and body dipped under the water, his arms flailing above his head. Nico knew he had no time to waste as he began swimming again because this mans life was at risk so he had to do everything in his power to get him back to the beach safely. Before long Nico reached the man, got his harms under his armpits and flipped him so his head was above the water and his face was up to the sky. Nico swam on his back with the man until he reached sand bar, at which time he put the life preserver around his chest, Nico didn’t even have time to look at the mans face he was so focused on getting him back on the beach.

By the time Nico got them both back to the beach the mans friends weren’t far behind him. “Oh my god Levi are you okay.” One of the friends cried out, Nico’s head whipped toward the friend and back towards them man, and then the realization hit Nico. This was the man that he had been texting.

“Levi?” Nico said softly as he took his vitals making sure the man was okay.

“Nico?” Levi coughed out, finally getting control of his breathing. “I’ll be honest this isn’t how I thought we would meet.” Nico said while sitting down next to him, finally confident that he was okay and breathing properly.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this is my first impression I am so embarrassed,” Levi said as he pressed his face into his hands. Nico lifted Levi’s chin so the smaller man was staring at him.

“Levi, that drop in the sand bar is not your fault, it could have happened to anyone. I’m just glad that I was paying attention. Besides you still look as cute as ever.” Nico pushed Levi’s wet curls out of his eyes as he said this, eliciting a slight blush from Levi. “Maybe next time we meet we will have a bit more clothes on, maybe dinner? Thursday night?” Levi looked up at Nico, giving him a soft smile,

“Yeah, I’d love that.”


End file.
